


Twin Beds

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: If anyone were to look into Cabin Three right now, they would see a couple lying on one of the lower bunks, unconsciously fighting each other for the covers and room on the tiny twin bed. The subconscious fight culminated in the woman kicking the man off the bed, winning the battle of the bed.OR Percy and Annabeth have outgrown Camp Half Blood.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Moments [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Kudos: 82





	Twin Beds

If anyone were to look into Cabin Three right now, they would see a couple lying on one of the lower bunks, unconsciously fighting each other for the covers and room on the tiny twin bed. The subconscious fight culminated in the woman kicking the man off the bed, winning the battle of the bed. However, the man did not go completely beaten as he dragged the covers down with him. Once he was seemingly comfortable on the floor, the man resumed his snoring as his partner sprawled on the bed. All of this occurring without either fully waking up.

The next morning, Annabeth woke up cold. Refusing to completely wake up, she blindly attempted to find Percy and the covers on the small bed to no avail. Confused, she opened her eyes to see that besides her, the only other thing on the bed was a pillow. Glancing down to the floor, she grinned at the sight of her boyfriend curled into a ball entangled in the covers on the floor.

"Seaweed Brain, wake up," she repeated multiple times. Seeing that her attempts were fruitless, she hurled the pillow at the sleeping man.

He let out an unintelligible grumble and blinked rapidly to clear the cloud of sleep in his eyes. He immediately registered the cold hard floor of his cabin and cringed at the soreness he could feel seeping into his back. He looked up to meet Annabeth's eyes that twinkled with humor. Groaning, he fell back to the floor and shut his eyes, "Kick me off the bed again, dear?"

Laughing, she replied, "Didn't seem like you left me much choice."

"Well, at least this is better than the other night. I'm glad I have the covers with me this time."

"Hey, I said sorry and warmed you up in the morning, didn't I?" She raised her eyebrows and beckoned him to rejoin her on the bed. Gathering the covers and molding himself against her, pulling her back to his chest as close as possible, he hummed into her hair in agreement.

The twin bed was great to cuddle in when they were consciously holding onto each other. But, the twin bed was not conducive to sleeping together. It also didn't help that they were twenty-two years old and definitely not small or short by any means. Both were above average heights with Percy towering over six feet and Annabeth a little under six feet. Due to his avid swimming, Percy was built like a swimmer with broad shoulders and defined arms, which already made it difficult to sleep alone in such a small bed. Adding Annabeth to the equation made it substantially more difficult, but it was something he wasn't going to sacrifice.

Some nights, Annabeth slept on Percy's broad chest or back. Though Percy loved having his girlfriend so close to him, having another human on him made it harder to breathe sometimes. Plus, on the nights when Percy, who seemed to be more susceptible to bad dreams, was having a nightmare, his tossing and turning resulted in her being launched from the bed.

Most nights, they laid spooning one another. If Percy was asked, he would always say he was the big spoon. But, if Annabeth was asked, she'd wink and say that in reality, it was more half and half despite all of Percy's claims. But, sometimes, that could be a temporary position as just like what occurred the previous night, Percy was on the floor much to his own dismay the next morning.

"We're too old to be sharing a bed made for a twelve year old," Percy broke the silence.

"For once, I agree with you, Seaweed Brain."

Linking their hands together, he brought her hand to press a kiss to her fingers, "We're engaged for crying out loud. Think that Chiron will be okay with moving some of these bunks out of here to get a full bed or something? It's not like my dad is going to be having any more kids soon and he's let me know that he's well aware that you're usually in here with me." The memories of his mighty father, God of the Sea, surprising him in his old New York apartment bedroom to sit him down and talk about Percy's relationship, _all facets of his relationship_ , with Annabeth brought an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment that he tried to subdue by smothering his face in his girlfriend's curls.

He heard his girlfriend laughing and felt her hand running through his hair, she responded, "You're still embarrassed about that talk? I can feel the heat radiating off of your cheeks."

"Hey now, if your mom sat you down and talked about your _relations_ with me,you'll see how scarring that can be," he poked her in the side that made her squirm.

Swatting his hand away, she said, "Okay, I'll give you that. But, I don't know about Chiron. No one's really ever moved in together at camp before."

"I mean, we already live together outside of camp. Chiron knows about the nightmares and we're basically living together in my cabin anyways. Might as well get a bed that actually fits us when we're here to train the others."

She hummed in agreement, "I guess you're not all that much of a seaweed brain." He let out an indignant response, but she ignored him and continued, "We'll talk to him after breakfast."

Chiron allowed them to get a bigger bed much to the couple's delight. But, as soon as he acquiesced with their request, he sat them down to have a conversation of their own about the couple's relations much to Percy's and Annabeth's dismay.

As they were leaving the Big House, Percy asked, "Was a bigger bed worth that scarring conversation with _Chiron_ of all people?"

For what seems like the first time in her life, Annabeth replied, "I honestly don't know."


End file.
